Destiny Effect
by BioshockerN7
Summary: We were once one person. Now, we are three. After spending fifteen years fighting the Darkness, we get sent to a world we know all too well. Look out Mass Effect. Here we come! Well, there's no going back now. SI (Sort of)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, BioshockerN7 here, with a new story! In this one, it's, you guessed it, A SELF-INSERT! (Sort of)**

**What gave this idea, you ask? Well, ever since I played Destiny, this idea has been bouncing around my head, so I decided to make it. There's going to be some things you don't see in Destiny, like the inside of your Jumpship. I'd like to list the following stories and authors that inspired me to make this: **

**Masses to Masses (Inf3ctioNZ) **

**Mass Vexations (Herr Wozeck) **

**Welcome to the Family (TheRev28)**

**Scorpios Legacy (BlackenedAsh24)**

**Mass Effect: The Odd Ones Out (GIRLIKESTACOS)**

**If any of you guys are reading this, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**Read and review!**

**Flames will be ignored!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Destiny.**

**Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, and Destiny belongs to Bungie. I only own my OCS.**

* * *

><p>Things weren't always like this.<p>

We used to be normal.

We used to be your average guy, not a care in the world.

But then, that day came.

The day our lives were changed forever.

The day we were split into pieces.

Our real name has been long forgotten.

But this is the story of how we were taken from our home to prepare for war.

* * *

><p>Ow.<p>

What happened? Why do I feel so strange? It's like a part of me is missing. Suddenly, I hear a groan next to me as I look only for my eyes to widen.

It was me! Only more muscular. I caught something out of the corner of my eye as I look to see me again, only wearing robes.

"This is a weird dream." I said.

"This is not a dream, Guardian." A voice said as I looked to see what looked like a mini star with an eye. "You are alive, and so are they." he said as suddenly, I was lifted off the ground and slammed into an abandoned car that was completely destroyed.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me?" I heard Muscle ask. I saw Robes getting up as he stared at us. I turned my attention to Muscle as I asked him a question.

"How the hell should I know, I don't remember me being that muscular." I said. Robes then walked toward us.

"Let him go. We should slow things down. Try to find out what happened." he said as I nodded my head. He narrowed his eyes before letting me go.

"Alright, well what do you remember?" he asked me.

"The last thing I remember is starting up Mass Effect. I-"

"Created a new Shepard. Female. Colonist. Sole Survivor. Paragon. Then I-" Robes interrupted.

"Fell asleep and woke up here, feeling like a part of me was missing." Muscle finished. We looked at each other, realization setting in.

We were once the same person.

Suddenly, we heard a loud roar. The star thing looked behind itself then back to us.

"This is Fallen territory. We're not safe out here. By the way, I'm a Ghost, YOUR Ghost actually. So come on." Ghost said disappearing. "Don't worry, I'm still here. I have to get you to the City. Get inside the Wall." he said. We looked at each other.

"I don't remember our original name, so we're going to need new ones." I said as they nodded their heads.

"Call me Will." Robes said.

"I'll take Kyle." Muscle said.

"Call me Adam." I said.

"I didn't bring you back so you could die again. Come on." Ghost said as we nodded our heads and started running toward a ruined wall. As we got further, it got darker.

"I need to find you weapons before the Fallen find us." Ghost said as we continued walking, our footsteps echoing on the rusty floor. Suddenly, we walked into a dark room as a light shined from behind us. "I'm right above you." Ghost said as suddenly, I felt something.

Memories.

Ones I don't remember living.

I saw myself, Kyle, and Will as children being beaten by Batarians in armor.

I saw myself being subjected to experimentation, the man conducting them with a sadistic grin on his face.

I saw a symbol on the wall.

A gold diamond with a curved line on each side.

Cerberus?

I saw myself brutally slamming the scientist's head into a wall.

I saw myself running with Kyle, who was carrying an unconscious Will.

I saw us sneaking onboard a ship.

I saw us in what looked like a futuristic version of Australia.

I saw myself as my current age, carrying a pistol as Will came into our "home" with a couple of credit chits.

I saw Kyle beating up a guy who tried to mug us.

I saw a bunch of people from a gang called the Tenth Street Reds, one of them walking away from whatever they were about to do.

I then saw myself, Will, and Kyle sitting in a graveyard as we looked at what appeared to be gravestones of two people.

My parents.

Then a bright light and everything went black.

What the hell?

Those looked like memories of a life I lived in Mass Effect. But what for? This doesn't look like Mass Effect.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, showing a lot of monsters on a giant pipe.

WE ARE SO DEAD.

"RUN!" Ghost said as we did exactly what he said.

"Here, I found a rifle, one of you grab it!" he said as I picked it up. I saw that it was loaded.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as we once again started running. When we rounded into another hall, a shadow on the other end of the room passed by.

"What was that?" Ghost asked, and I just noticed he'd make chirping sounds when he talked. Suddenly, two creatures dropped in front of us. I immediately aimed the gun and fired.

BANG!

The one on the right fell to the ground, dead from a headshot. My body somehow was used to the recoil. But how?

I heard the other one roar as I aimed at him and dropped him.

I took a deep breath before I realized.

I just killed people.

Sure, they were trying to kill me, but they were living beings; they probably had families. I looked at Kyle and Will as they looked at me. We continued walking. Suddenly, another one dropped down as Kyle stuck out his hand to block an attack, when suddenly blue energy shot out of his hand, sending the creature flying toward a wall, dead before he hit it. Will looked at his hand like he was about to have a panic attack. He then shook his head as we started running. We then saw this weird looking chest.

"It's a Loot Chest, let's see what's inside." Ghost said as Kyle opened the chest and pulled out a shotgun. We then continued walking and saw what looked like-

"Trip mines! Don't touch them." Ghost warned us as we slowly took turns crouching underneath. Suddenly, one of them popped out of the shaft below us as Kyle blasted him to pieces. I then shot a mine as it exploded near a group of them. We then ran into a dark room as more of these creatures came out. We immediately took them out. We then walked outside and saw some space shuttles.

"This was an old cosmodrome. There's got to be something we can use to get out of here." Ghost said.

**(Later)**

We had stumbled upon a group of Fallen as we saw a ship being guarded by them.

"There it is. Take out the Fallen guarding it." Ghost said as Will tossed what looked like a grenade made from his powers. It immediately exploded once it hit the ground, killing everyone around it. We then looked at the ship as Ghost came out and scanned it.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean." He said.

"Will she fly?" Kyle asked.

"I can make it work." Ghost said as he disappeared into the ship. Then the ship's engines turned on.

"Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it might get us to the City. Now about that transmat…" Suddenly, roars were heard as we turned to see Fallen approaching. We prepared to fight.

"Bringing you in!" Ghost said as my vision turned blue. Then I reappeared inside a metal room.

"We can come back for them when you're ready. Let's get you home." Ghost said as I felt the ship take off. I then looked at Kyle and Will as we sat on the floor.

Our lives were taken from us. Now, we had new ones to live.

**(15 Years Later)**

"How we doing, Kyle?" I asked as our jumpship, the Nebuchadnezzar was preparing to leave the City. My appearance had changed since waking up on Earth. I now wore an all-black set of light-armor as well as a cloak and mask. I carried a Thorn hand cannon and a Strange Suspect pulse rifle. **(The appearance looks like the Hunter from the Live Action trailer)**

"Warp drive is online, thrusters are good, weapons, you even need to ask how we're doing?" he said jokingly through the intercom. "By the way, Will is once again in his library. You wanna pull him away or should I?" he asked. I shook my head. How Will had managed to put a library's worth of books in his room, I will never know. I guess that comes with him being a Voidwalker Warlock, always trying to understand everything. Either way, I walked down the halls to his room as the doors opened. Will's appearance had changed over the years. His outfit was black robes with small white stripes. He wore green armor underneath and his helmet now had a gold plate around it. Gold shoulder-plates, gauntlets **(Warlock Wiki page, the first picture you see)** and carried a Hawkmoon hand cannon and Super Pox VLO pulse rifle.

"Will, we're about to jump." I said as he looked at me then back at his book as he closed it. We then proceeded to walk up to the pilot chamber where Kyle was. Kyle had gotten full white body armor as well as a red piece of cloth on his right hip and became a Striker Titan. **(Think the Titan picture you first see on its Wiki page)** He also became the Nebuchadnezzar's usual pilot. He carried a SG-Scattercast shotgun and a Last Word hand cannon. He looked back at us and smiled since his helmet was next to him.

"What took you guys so long? I was about to take off before you strapped in." he said as we sat down and strapped in.

"You know you wouldn't." I said as Will looked at the controls.

"I think he was being serious this time." Hydra-78 said.

Hydra is an Exo Guardian, or a robot developed by this reality's humanity, with red eyes, and a normal Exo face; he carried a Sahara AR3 automatic rifle and a Regulator Mk. 43 hand cannon. He was a Titan, like Kyle but he was a Defender. His armor looked like Kyle's, only it was red and black.

"Weapons primed, thrusters at full capacity, engines operational, Warp drive, activated. Let's go." He said as Kyle took the ship out of the City.

"Engaging Warp drive in three…two…one." Kyle said as the view in front of us flashed white before turning black.

"So, where are we going?" Will asked as Kyle looked at him.

"We're heading to the Moon. Apparently there's something Ghost wants us to investigate." He said as Ghost appeared in front of us.

"Yeah, and let's hope we don't run into any of the Hive like last time." He said looking at Kyle, who turned red in embarrassment.

"That was only one time! One time!" he said as I shook my head, remembering the last time we went to the Moon. Suddenly, something flashed on the scanners.

"Again?" Kyle asked.

"What?" I asked.

"For the past few days, I've been getting these weird energy spikes. They look to be random, but they keep appearing every time we jump. I thought it was just the Warp drive letting out some energy, but it's still happening, even after I upgraded it." Kyle said as I looked at the scanner again.

"That has to be beyond randomness." Severo Sortolo said.

Severo is an Awoken Guardian, and a Sunsinger Warlock. He had bluish-grey skin like all Awoken, and his eyes were grey, and his hair was short and silver. He wore brown robes and had dull grey armor underneath. He carried an Unwilling Soul-09 automatic rifle and a Searcher Mk. 20 hand cannon.

Suddenly our alarms went off as the ship started shaking.

"What the hell's happening?" Will asked as Kyle struggled to balance the ship.

"We're being pushed out of the jump!" he said as suddenly, the view became black with stars. Our windows were flashy for a second before it cleared and we saw...

The SSV Normandy?

"Uh, unidentified ship, this is SSV Normandy, you got a name or do I have to give you one myself?" Joker asked.

"Oh, hell no, you ain't naming my baby!" Kyle said back to him.

"Kyle!" I said. I then pressed the comm.

"This is the Nebuchadnezzar, what is going on?" I asked.

"Well, Morpheus, Eden Prime is under attack! We sent a ground team to deal with it, but we haven't heard from them." Joker said. Okay, now we're in Mass Effect. Gotta be quick on my thoughts.

"We'll head down there and try to find them. Guardian out." I said. Kyle then proceeded to fly the Nebuchadnezzar down to the surface.

"So, now we're in the world of the game you called Mass Effect, correct?" Severo asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep. And we're at the planet that starts the series, we gotta help them." I said as Hydra nodded his head.

"What are we waiting for, then?" he asked.

"Alright, here's the thing, we're going to go down there and we're gonna help Shepard, got it?" I asked.

"Got it." They all said; Hydra and Severo were shocked when we told them about our universe, but they took it surprisingly well, and we occasionally told them about the things we had for entertainment. I then saw the grass environment that was destroyed by this invasion.

"Ghost, drop us out." I said as we disappeared from the ship and appeared on the ground. Suddenly, my HUD showed hostiles as we turned around to see over 5-dozen Geth.

"Well, now it's a party." Will said.

"Isn't it always?" Severo asked.

"Music?" Ghost asked, appearing beside me.

"Hmm…why not? Let's go with something…classical." I said as we started running.

**(Play C Calhoun – Shake, Rattle, and Roll) **

I fired three shots from my rifle, destroying the shields of one Geth unit and taking it's eye out, making it fall to the ground. I then drew a knife as I threw it into the eye of another, killing it instantly as I drew my pistol. I then pulled the hammer back, making the pistol glow as I fired a shot. It immediately took out a Geth unit as it fell to the ground. One flew past me, courtesy of Will's power. I heard a shotgun blast as I looked to see Kyle aiming it at me. I looked behind me to see a Geth fall to the ground. Hydra charged by in a sprint as he tackled a bunch of Geth. Severo jumped over me as he landed on a Geth unit and put several bullets into its head. I smiled as I started to sing.

"I said SHAKE, RATTLE, AND ROLL! I said SHAKE, RATTLE, AND ROLL!" I sung as I decided to end it.

"KYLE, FIST OF HAVOC! HYDRA, WARD OF DAWN!" I said as they nodded their heads and jumped up in the air and smashed his hands to the ground, making a shockwave that destroyed the rest, but was harmless against us, as Hydra had put up an indestructible shield around us. When the dust cleared, we looked at each other. We nodded our heads.

That was fun.

**(End C. Calhoun – Shake, Rattle, and Roll)**

Suddenly, I heard guns being trained on us. I turned around to see a woman in N7 armor, a woman in pink and white armor, and a man in black armor. I immediately recognized them.

"Who are you guys?" Commander Shepard asked. I lowered my rifle, but didn't drop it, as I signaled the others to do the same. They did.

"Commander, those weapons and powers, I've never seen them before, this could be a first contact situation." Kaidan Alenko said. I shook my head as I looked at him.

"First contact? Looks more like hostile contact." I said, extending my hand.

"Adam Jameson. Guardian. These are my brothers, Kyle and Will. And this is Hydra-78 and Severo Sortolo." I said pointing to each of them. "You?"

"I'm Commander Patricia Shepard, Alliance Navy. This is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. You have any idea what's going on here?" she asked, shaking my hand. I shook my head.

"We're as confused as you. We just got here. What's going on?" I asked.

"The colony is under attack by Geth." Shepard said.

"The Geth? But they haven't been outside the Perseus Veil in over three hundred years." I said, pretending to not know everything that is to come.

"You mind if we tag along? I don't know about you, but I'm not letting them get away with this." I said as she stared at me for a second before nodding her head.

"You five look like you know what you're doing. Come on." She said.

We then proceeded to move as we got to where the beacon was "supposed" to be.

"This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." Ashley said.

"By who? Our side, or the Geth?" Kaidan asked.

"Who knows? Either way, we need to find it." Kyle said.

"Come on. Lets keep going." Shepard said. We then got up to the camp. We saw the Husks lower themselves just as Will threw a Vortex Grenade. A small vortex was created, trapping the Husks as they tried to get out, each falling to the ground dead once the vortex disappeared. When we turned to the others, their jaws were on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley asked.

"Will is a Voidwalker. The laws of space and time don't bind his powers. Besides, there's more where that came from." I said, smirking as their eyes widened. Kyle then walked up to the door and immediately punched it, his armor's abilities denting it. He punched it again, and again, and again. The door finally broke. He then ripped it off as he motioned the Alliance soldiers to go in. They walked in and proceeded to talk to the scientists as we decided to contact Ghost.

"Ghost, you there?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Send in our Sparrows." I said as our ground vehicles that we would normally use to explore the environments of the planets we visited materialized from below us. I saw Kaidan take a peek through the door and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are those?" he asked as Ashley and Shepard looked as well, their reactions the same as Kaidan's.

"Where did those come from?" Shepard asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Our ship." Will cryptically responded.

"Get on, we'll get there quicker." I said as Kaidan got on Will's, Ashley on Kyle's, and Shepard on mine. We then proceeded to speed through the forest, the spaceport quickly coming to view. Husks started charging toward us, as we spun our Sparrows so that our passengers could aim at them. Assault rifles fired in a 360 spin as the Husks and Geth all fell from this tactic.

"This is amazing! This stuff looks more advanced then our technology, where did you find these?" Kaidan said, fascinated with our tech. We then got off the Sparrows as the Alliance soldiers did the same thing. Our Sparrows then disappeared back to our ship. To say they were shocked again would be an understatement.

"Trade secret." We all said. "Come on, the spaceport is just over there." I said pointing in the direction we needed to go, then I saw it.

Sovereign.

"What is that?" Kaidan asked.

"It's a ship! Look at the size of it!" Ashley said. I said nothing as I stared at the Reaper vanguard.

Suddenly, I heard something.

**"YOUR PRESCENCE HERE CHANGES NOTHING. YOU CANNOT STOP THE CYCLE." **The emotionless, uncaring voice of Nazara said in my head, I noticed Kyle, Will, Hydra, and Severo gripping their heads. They must have heard it too. Luckily, Shepard and the others didn't notice as we continued walking. When we got to Nihlus' body, I walked looked toward the crates as I aimed my rifle.

"Come out before things get ugly." I said. Powell then slowly rose up as he held up his hands.

"Don't shoot, I'm one of you, I'm human!" he said as I tuned out the conversation to think.

We're no longer in the reality of the Traveler. We need a backstory. Either way, this would be easier if the rest of the Guardians were here. I felt someone shaking me as I looked to see Kyle looking at me.

"Adam, come on." He said. I nodded my head and ran after them. When we got on the train, I signaled my fellow Guardians to do a shell count. We reloaded our weapons; in which Ashley, Shepard and Kaidan looked at us.

"You reload your weapons?" Ashley asked.

"Yep. There a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, it's just that we haven't had to do that since Pre-Relay time." Kaidan said.

"Well, these guns are a special case." I said. We then saw the bombs.

"Alenko, disarm the bombs! Williams, Adam, Kyle, Hydra, cover him! Will, Severo, with me!" Shepard said as she ran up the ramp with our two Warlocks following her. I immediately lay down some covering fire for Kaidan as he disarmed the bomb. We then moved on to the others. After disarming the rest, I decided to show off. I jumped down to the center as I drew my Thorn and shot a round into a Husk, the second shot crippling its shields, I then placed a third in, killing it instantly. I spun around and threw a knife into the eye of a Geth unit, killing it instantly as I aimed my Thorn at another unit, and after three shots, it fell to the ground. I turned around, only to be tackled by a Husk. The thing looked a lot freakier up close. Suddenly, a shot rang as the Husk flew to the side. I looked to see Ashley with her sniper rifle, smirking. I then saw a hand as I looked to see Will. I took his hand as he helped me up. I then looked to see the Prothean beacon.

"This is amazing! Actual working Prothean technology!" Kaidan said.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Ashley said as she approached the beacon. Suddenly, a pulse emerged from the beacon as she started to slide toward it. I looked back to Shepard. She's still talking.

Well, fuck me.

I immediately sprint towards Ashley as I grab her and throw her out of the way, but now I'm stuck. Great.

"Adam!" I heard voices say as I felt hands grab mine. I look to see Severo on my right, and Hydra on my left. Suddenly, my feet were lifted off the ground, and images filled my brain as I heard Kyle and Will scream.

Death

Screaming

Citadel.

Flesh being melted.

Machinery replacing flesh.

Death

Screaming

Citadel.

Flesh being melted.

Machinery replacing flesh.

DEATH!

SCREAMING!

CITADEL!

FLESH BEING MELTED!

MACHINERY REPLACING FLESH!

Suddenly, the images stopped as I see the beacon explode, making my vision blur as I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Ghost appearing in front of me.

"Adam! Adam are you…"

**There we go! Destiny Effect is in! Now you're probably wondering, why did I get the vision? Well, my fragments and friends need a reason to be on Shepard's crew; so, I had the beacon plant the vision into them instead of Shepard. You're probably thinking, these guys are Gary Stu's or too OP. Don't worry, there will be times when they fuck up, like some flashbacks of their time in Destiny. Either way, let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. BioshockerN7 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, BioshockerN7 here with another chapter! In this one, we're having a memory flashback, and by that, I mean Adam having a flashback of a memory in ME, involving a certain genetically perfect Cerberus Operative, or in this case, future Cerberus Operative. LETS GO!**

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas, I think he's waking up!" I heard a voice say as I slowly got up, seeing Severo getting up, Kyle, and Will were standing, but Hydra wasn't moving.

The beacon must have temporarily shut him down.

I then saw the face of Dr. Chakwas and Ashley as Chakwas looked at a datapad.

"You had us worried there, Mr. Jameson. How are you feeling?" she asked. I slowly remember what happened as I answer.

"Like someone took my skull and decided to ram it into a wall. How long was I out?" I asked. I then noticed I didn't have my helmet on. I looked around for it, and then Chakwas pointed to the left as I looked to see it and my cloak on a table. My face had changed a bit since waking up on Earth. I was sporting a small beard that was still growing on my face.

"About fifteen hours, something happened down there with the beacon." She said as I couldn't help but feel calm with her around. Huh, guess she is like a mother to most people.

"It's my fault, I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it, you had to push me out of the way." Ashley said, looking down. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known what would happen." I said as she slightly smiled.

"Actually, we don't know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Chakwas said.

"The beacon exploded, a system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you, the alien, and the robot cold. Your ship picked us up and brought us to the Normandy." Ashley said.

"We also noticed something about one of your squad members, Hydra-78, you called him?" Chakwas asked as my eyes widened.

Forgot about the no AI rule here, real smooth, Adam.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"He doesn't appear to possess a brain, but more of an advanced processor that transfers data at high speeds. Something normally found in VI's or AI's." she said, her eyes narrowing like I was a child with his hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't help but take a step back.

Gotta think of a backstory, what to do, what to do… I got it!

"Hydra-78 is a highly advanced AI that we created. The only one of his kind." I said as Ashley and Chakwas' eyes widened. "But he hasn't tried to kill us, in fact, he's saved our lives on more than one occasion." I said. Chakwas nodded her head.

"I won't try to do anything, but Citadel Security might take him to be dismantled." She said. My eyes narrowed. I'm not letting them take him.

"Your other squad member, Severo, his skeletal system is similar to that of a human, but at the same time, it's more advanced, more complex." She said.

"Severo is the only member of his kind to be here in this galaxy. Mainly because he comes from another one." I said as their eyes widened again. Though Chakwas quickly regained her senses.

"I also checked your records, you and your brothers died 15 years ago." She said as I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked as she pulled out another data pad and handed it to me. I look at it as it shows a news article.

"Lawson Industries Attacked. Perpetrators Killed in Skycar Explosion." I read.

What?

Lawson Industries?

I then remember another memory.

* * *

><p><em>I walk into a building, hoping to get a job to support my brothers and I, hopefully the false records I made work. I approach the desk as the woman there looks up at me.<em>

_"Can I help you?" she asked._

_"Yes, ma'am I'm here for the job application. Adam Jameson." I said as she looked at her Omni-Tool before looking back at me._

_"Of course, Mr. Jameson, Mr. Lawson will see you now." She said as I nodded my head. I then walk into an elevator as I wait for it to go to the top floor. I suddenly hear a voice._

_"Miranda, I'm speaking with a new employee, please wait in the other room." A voice that sounded strict and uncaring said as the door opened to show a man with tanned skin, and black hair behind a desk and a girl about my age with black hair, and pale skin walking into another room. I suddenly felt very unsafe; my gut was telling me something was very wrong here._

_"Ah, Mr. Jameson, correct?" the man asked, his voice shifting to being enthusiastic and friendly._

_Exactly what a bullshit artist would do._

_Well, two can play at that game._

_I nodded my head._

_"Yes sir." I said as he extended his hand._

_"I'm Henry Lawson, I've read your resume, and I have to say, I'm very impressed." He said as I shook his hand, my unsafe feeling rising every second._

_"Thank you, Mr. Lawson." I said, scratching the back of my head in fake embarrassment. He put on a fake smile._

_"Please, call me Henry." He said as he walked toward the window that showed a beautiful view. Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the girl, and HOLY DAMN, she's beautiful, blue eyes, beautiful face, all that jazz. _

_Why am I so weak for blue eyes?_

_Speaking of eyes, hers seemed to have a calculating gaze in them, trying to determine if I was someone to worry about or not, I could see in her eyes that she probably hasn't had a good life. _

_Mine's probably worse._

_Her eyes seemed to soften, as if she knows something about me. Like she knows that I'm hiding something. But when she looked at her father, her eyes flipped to show burning hatred. _

_Wow. Family issues. _

_I quickly turn my head toward Henry as he turns around to look at me._

_"Have you ever wondered what the future holds for you, Mr. Jameson?" he asked; I wish I had my pistol right now._

_"No, sir, I focus on the present, when I make a decision, I don't think about changing it. Besides, whatever it's got, I'll face it with my brothers." I said as his eyebrows rose._

_"Brothers?" he asked, his eyes showing him planning something. _

_I'm starting to regret picking this job._

_"Yes, sir, Kyle has a job at a restaurant, and Will works at a book store." I said. He nodded his head as he grabbed a bottle of wine, and pours it into two glasses. He picks one up and offers it to me. I slowly take it as he smiles._

_"To the future." He said as I clanked his glass._

_"And to hoping nothing bad happens." I said as I drank it._

_This guy's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is. _

_I look back at where the girl was, but she was gone._

_And I have a feeling she's involved._

_(Weeks later)_

_"Adam, can you come up to my office please?" I heard Henry ask through my Omni-Tool._

_"Sure, I'll be right up." I said as I walk out of my lab. When I got up to Henry's office, I saw him and that girl again._

_What's going on?_

_"Adam, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Miranda." Henry said as I shifted my eyes to her._

_And my brain is failing me._

_"Hi." I said shyly._

_"Hello." She said, goddamn, this is the first time I've talked to her, yet that accent makes her much more attractive._

_"Why don't you two get to know each other while I attend to a business call." Henry said, his eyes again showing a plan for something as he walks out of the room._

_What the hell is he hiding?_

_"I'm starting to regret taking this job." I mutter to myself as I look at Miranda. "So…. what now?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. _

_"You're not very social, are you?" she asked._

_"Happens when you're forced to watch your back for most of your life." I said. Her eyes showed confusion._

_"My brothers and I were taken from our home by Batarian slavers, they killed our parents and sold us to some people who tortured us for 6 years of our lives." I said, as her eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry." She said._

_"Don't be. I try not to think about it." I said as I look at my reflection through the window. "So, Miranda, how do you feel about your father?" I asked as I see her eyes narrowing._

_"Why are you asking?" she asked._

_"The guy rubs me the wrong way, I keep getting the feeling he's planning something. And your eyes tell me you hate him." I said. She then sighed and nodded her head._

_"Yes, I hate him. He pushes me to my limit everyday. Never shows approval, or love, he forbade me from making any friends or having a social life, and everything he does for me comes at a price, I just want to run away from him." She said, as I looked her in the eyes._

_"Then why don't you?" I asked. She fixes her hair as she sighs._

_"I don't know where I would go. What to do, who to trust, I don't know." She said as I put my hand on her shoulder._

_"Then do what your heart tells you. If you want to leave, then leave, but never forget you're your own person." I said as I suddenly heard something. In the few weeks that I've worked here, I planted a few bugs in Lawson's office, so I could find out what he's hiding. And so far, he seems like an egomaniac._

_"Yes, I have Subject Hunter with me right now, and I know where you can find Subjects Titan and Warlock. Two of your operatives are preparing to retrieve him, and the rest are outside should he escape, though I doubt he knows you're coming." Henry said. My eyes widened as I heard those names. I clenched my fists in rage._

_"Adam, is everything all right?" Miranda asked as I sent her my Omni-Tool contact number._

_"Miranda, I got to go now, but if you ever need my help with anything, let me know." I said as I walked out of the room and into the elevator. When it stops on my floor, I quickly rush out into my lab as I grab a set of clothes and changed into them. I was now wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans, black shoes, and a black hoodie, which I used to cover my face. I heard footsteps approaching as I looked out the corner of my eye to see Miranda walking toward me._

_"Adam, what is going on?" she asked as I sighed._

_"The people who tortured me and my brothers, they found us, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." I said as she grabbed my arm._

_"I know a way you can get out without using the front door." She said as I looked at her. Ever since we escaped, my brothers and I thought we could never trust anyone but each other. But something about her made me want to trust her. Let's see where this goes._

_"Lead the way." I said as she turned around and started walking, with me following her, and I got a nice look at her ass._

_GODDAMN YOU, TEENAGE HORMONES!_

_"Eyes up." She said as I diverted my eyes from her ass to the hall._

_"Sorry." I said. I then noticed a ventilation shaft at the end of the hall._

_"Use the vents, my father won't be able to track you there." Miranda said. I nodded my head as I opened the vent._

_"Thanks Miranda, you ever need me for anything, let me know." I said as she nodded her head and closed the vent. I slowly crawled through the vents until I found a vent that led to the outside of the building. Once I got out, I saw a couple of Skycars parked in front of me. I immediately ran toward one as I broke the side window and unlocked the car. I opened the door and got inside, and closed the door. I slowly activated the car as I lifted it off the ground. I then noticed two people walking toward me. One was wearing a white hoodie with blue jeans. The other was wearing a blue hoodie with blue jeans. They stopped right at the door as they lifted their heads up._

_It was Kyle and Will._

_I opened the door for them to get in as they climbed into the back seats._

_"Ready?" I asked them as they nodded their heads._

_"Ready." They both said as I drove the Skycar out of the parking lot. The Cerberus people at the door then noticed us leaving._

_"They're in the Skycar!" he said as they all turned around and started shooting at us. The car's exterior protected us from the bullets as we managed to escape. _

_"Once again, we have to watch our backs." Kyle said as I nodded my head. _

_(1 Month Later)_

_I sat in an alleyway with Will and Kyle as we were currently planning to leave Earth. Suddenly, my Omni-Tool rang._

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Adam, I need your help. I'm planning to leave my father. I don't have much time, so please, hurry." I heard Miranda say, as my eyes were wide open._

_"Kyle, Will!" I said._

_"Yeah?" they both asked._

_"We gotta head back to Lawson's building." I said._

_"What? Why?" Kyle asked._

_"Miranda needs our help." I said._

_"Are you sure she's telling the truth, for all you know, she could be helping her father." Will said._

_I shook my head._

_"She hates her father with every fiber of her being, she sounds saner than him, and when she called me, she sounded a bit frantic. Trust me, she can be trusted." I said as we grabbed our weapons and went off to Lawson's building._

_(2 Hours Later)_

_When we got to Lawson's building, we parked our Skycar next to a vent as we got out. We then saw the door was closed as I nodded to Kyle. He then walked toward the door and activated his Omni-Tool as an Omni-Blade appeared at the end as he jammed it into the center. He then pulled the door started to slowly open. Will then grabbed the door as he kept it open long enough for us to slip through. Once we got in, we noticed the elevators were down._

_Great. Time to take the stairs._

_(Several Minutes Later)_

_"Okay, I officially HATE stairs." Kyle said as we reached the final floor._

_"Give me the child, Miranda." I heard Henry say as I slightly opened the door to see him aiming a pistol at Miranda, who was holding a baby in her hands. _

_What the hell?_

_"No, I won't let you do to her what you did to me!" Miranda said as I drew my pistol and opened the door fully._

_"Get down!" I said as Miranda ducked and Henry aimed at me._

_I pulled the trigger._

_The bullet didn't hit him, but it made him take a step to the side as I kept firing while Kyle and Will suddenly started firing._

_"We've got company!" Kyle said. I quickly looked behind me to see Will shooting at a couple of guards._

_"Miranda, come on!" I said. Miranda quickly got up and ran toward us, dodging her father's shots as we now took off running. I saw the vents Miranda had taken me to so I could escape as I opened it up._

_"Get in!" I said as Will climbed in first followed by Kyle, then Miranda. I then climbed in and followed them. When I got to the end, I saw Kyle opening the Skycar as he and Will climbed into the back while Miranda got in the front passenger seat. I then got out of the vent and climbed into the driver's seat as I closed the door._

_"Let's go!" Will said as we flew away from Lawson's building, a few bullets hitting the back of the car._

_(Later)_

_The ride was silent. No one dared to say anything until I broke the silence._

_"I think you owe us an explanation, Miranda." I said, as she looked at the baby with a smile then the smile faded when she looked at us._

_"My father…. created me. Grew me out of a test tube and pushed me to impossible limits. I had extensive genetic modifications; everything about me was designed to give me an edge. This is my recently grown sister, Oriana. My father planned to do the same thing to her and dispose of me. I couldn't let that happen. So that's why I called you." Miranda said, as I nodded my head._

_"Well, you figured out where you're going to go?" I asked._

_"Drop me off at the shuttle port. I'll figure out the rest." She said as I nodded my head. It took us about five minutes to get there, and Miranda stepped out of the car._

_"Thank you, Adam, for helping me." She said as I nodded my head._

_"No problem, Miranda, you ever need any help again, you let me know." I said as she nodded her head with a smile. She then turned around and started to walk toward the shuttles. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned around to look at us. I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled and nodded as she turned around and continued walking._

_Suddenly, my Omni-Tool rang._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Mr. Jameson, congratulations on pissing off Henry Lawson, but that's not why I'm calling, you see, Lawson won't stop until you guys are dead, so I'm going to tell you, I'm going to help you out with that problem since you're needed elsewhere anyway." A distorted voice said._

_"Who is this?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. The voice chuckled._

_"Your death."_

_That was the last thing I heard before an explosion covered my vision._

I blinked as my eyesight cleared.

I met Miranda in this life?

Well, I met Oriana too, but she was a baby at the time, so yeah, she won't remember me.

But Miranda, I'm pretty sure along with the genetic modifications, that woman's got some sort of perfect memory like a Drell. She finds out I'm alive, she's probably going to ask questions. And her questions lead to going to her source of inquiry.

From what it sounded like, we were sort of friends. Not best friends, but friends nonetheless.

Hope she doesn't try to recruit me. That probably wouldn't end well.

If she ever tries to find me, I'll have to have a plan concerning everything she does should she interact with me.

And I just remembered Hydra was deactivated.

I'm such an idiot.

I walk up to him and put my hand on the back of his head. I slowly reach into his head and activate his processor. I looked back to the front to see his eyes slowly glow red as he sat up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, that beacon shut me down?" he asked looking around.

"Yep, you were a pain in the ass to carry." Kyle said rubbing his shoulder.

"You were buried on Earth, yet you're standing here in front of us like you never died at all. Now, physically, you're all fine, but I detected some unusual brain waves, can you tell us what you saw?" Chakwas asked as I remembered the vision perfectly, and god, it frightens me.

"Death." I said.

"Slaughter." Kyle said.

"Genocide." Will said.

"Murder." Severo said.

"Brutality." Hydra said.

"We all saw the same thing, it's not something anyone would want to see." I said. Chakwas nodded her head as I heard the doors open. I looked to see Captain David FUCKING Anderson.

"How are you all holding up?" Hello to you too, Keith David.

"All the readings are normal. I'd say they're going to be fine." Chakwas said.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you in private. You all as well." He said looking at Severo, Kyle, Hydra, Will, and me.

"Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me." Ashley said giving a salute before leaving the room.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard. You sure you're okay?" he asked, I slowly rubbed my jaw, feeling the facial hair I was starting to grow.

"Honestly, sir, I've got no idea." I said.

"You wanted to speak with us, Captain?" Shepard asked.

"I won't lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and Geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers." He said.

"Answers they won't believe." I muttered to myself.

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my book. But that's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other Turian." He said. "Saren's a Spectre. One of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the Geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans." He said.

"He did not come to Eden Prime just because he hates humans." Severo said.

"You're right. Saren has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon. You were there just before the beacon exploded. Did you see anything?" he asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"I saw synthetics slaughtering people. Killing them, TURNING them into machines." I said.

"We need to report this to the Council." Anderson said.

"Really? They won't even believe us." I said, tuning out the rest of the conversation. I then felt my shoulders being tapped as I looked to see Will nodding his head toward the door. I then walked to my cloak and helmet and picked them up and put them on. I then followed the others as we ran up to the CIC and up to Joker's place.

"Good timing, Commander. I was just about to bring us into the Citadel, see that taxpayer money at work." Joker said as I saw us approaching the Relay. We then flew through and HOLY SHIT!

"Holy shit." I said as we stared at the Citadel. The game sure as hell didn't do it justice.

It was fucking BEAUTIFUL.

"Look at the size of that ship!" I heard Ashley say as she and Kaidan were now by the window.

"The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kaidan said.

"Size isn't everything." Joker said.

"True. Your ship is bigger than ours, yet from what I've seen, we've got more firepower on ours." Kyle said with a grin on his face. Joker then turned to look at him.

"That a challenge?" he asked. Kyle smirked.

"No. It's a fact." He said.

Really, Kyle?

I then felt the ship dock as Shepard tapped my shoulder.

"Gear up. We're heading out." She said, turning around. I nodded my head as I looked at the others.

"Gear up." I said.

(Later)

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony!"

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

I'm trying to tune Udina out, yet he's SO loud.

I really want to shoot him right now.

"Please kill me now." I said to Ashley as she smirks.

"I know, I hate them too." She said. I then saw the Councilors holograms vanish as Ghost appears behind Udina as he turns around.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." He said with disdain as he looked at us.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson said.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" he asked.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Anderson said.

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina said. Ghost was flying around Udina's head, moving himself as if he was imitating Udina. I was struggling to make sure I didn't laugh. I could see Ashley, Shepard, Kaidan, Hydra, Kyle, Will, Severo, even ANDERSON were having the same problem. Udina stopped talking then turned around only to see nothing since Ghost vanished. He then turned around to us as he continued talking.

YES!

I finally managed to tune him out!

"Shepard, you and the others meet us at the Council Chambers. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Udina said as he and Anderson left.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley said.

"I know how you feel." I heard Ghost say as I looked to see him hiding behind Ashley, as she turned her head to see Ghost near her shoulder.

"What are you?" she asked as Shepard and Kaidan looked at him. He slowly flew up from behind her and near me.

"I'm a Ghost. An Artificial Intelligence created by the Traveller to assist the Guardians." He said as Shepard looked at us.

"How many AI's do you have?" she asked.

"Just them." I said.

"You know if anyone finds out about this, you're going to get arrested right?" Shepard asks.

"Yep." I said.

"Well, we should get going." Shepard said as we started walking.

"Alright guys, I say we go get Tali." I said as they nodded their heads as Ghost appeared.

"I just intercepted a transmission that a Quarian has evidence linking Saren to the attack on Eden Prime!" he said. Shepard looked at us.

"We'll go find the Quarian, Shepard, you go to the hearing, we'll meet you there." I said as she nodded her head.

"Williams, Alenko, let's go." She said as they started walking.

"Alright, Kyle, Ghost, you go after Tali. Severo, Hydra, you go after Garrus. Will, you and I will go after Wrex." I said as Ghost disappeared into Kyle's armor.

"Alright, lets go." I said as we walked off. When Will and I got to Chora's Den, Saren's assassins immediately ambushed us. I threw a knife into one's skull while Will shot one in the head with his Hawkmoon.

We then walked toward the door as it opened. We then saw Wrex and the Krogan bouncer arguing. Wrex then backed off as he walked toward the door.

"Out of my way, Human." He said as I stopped him. He looked at me with a glare that could kill.

If it weren't for the fact that I fought a Vex Gate Lord head on, I'd be scared shitless.

"You want Fist dead. We need answers from him. I say we work together." I said as he looked at us.

"You two have a smell of death on you. More death than a Krogan. Sure, I'll work with you, but I'm going to kill Fist." Wrex said as he held out his hand. "Urdnot Wrex."

I shook his hand.

"Adam Jameson, this is my brother Will." I said as Will shook Wrex's hand.

"Alright, we gotta wait for the others to get here before we trash the place." I said as suddenly a drink slid into my view. I slowly picked it up, and looked at the bartender.

"Compliments of the lady in the corner." He said pointing to the right. I slowly turned my head to see… son of a bitch.

For standing at the end of the wall wearing a short black dress… was Miranda Lawson.

Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, BioshockerN7 here with another chapter! I'd like to thank ShepardisaBOSS for helping me with the beginning of the chapter. Let's go!**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV:<p>

Looking closely, I can guarantee that I'm not seeing things. Luscious raven hair, stunning blue eyes, and that beautiful face. No matter how much she's changed over the years, that is definitely Miranda Lawson. And from the calm look in her eyes accompanied by a slight smile, I thought I saw a slight flash of cold anger in her expression.

Yeah, I had a feeling this wasn't gonna end well.

With a sigh, I turned to face Wrex and Will. "Sorry, guys, but our fun's gonna have to wait a bit."

"Why's tha- Holy shit," Will muttered as he got a good look at the woman in the black dress. "Is that Miranda Lawson?!"

"Who?" Wrex asked.

"Long story short," I answered, "a ghost from my past." With that, I walked over to Miranda's table and sat myself down, preparing myself for the oncoming inner turmoil.

"Adam Jameson," Miranda politely greeted. "It's been a long time."

Nervously gulping, I replied "Uh, yeah. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind," she said evenly, "I'd like to talk to you. In private."

Knowing there was no arguing with her, I followed her to a secluded area near Chora's Den. The whole time we walked, I was struggling to keep my gaze from wandering to her hindquarters, which have become more defined than ever. And I was somewhat failing.

Don't judge me.

When we finally arrived, I lowered my hood and raised my hands for my helmet as I slowly pulled it off.

I started "Look, Miranda-"

I was cut off with a resounding **SLAP** across my right cheek, which was stinging like mad from the force put into it, and especially since I had a scar that looked like Wrex's from a Hive Thrall there, it made the pain even **WORSE**. Facing Miranda, I could see the calm mask she put on herself melting into one of anger. "You bastard," she said with venom. "Fifteen years. Fifteen fucking years, you made me think you were dead. And the whole time, you were still alive?! You unbelievable-"

She moved to slap me again, but I caught her arm and looked straight at her. "I'm sorry, Miranda," I said with regret. "I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I would've let you know I was okay, but the explosion gave me amnesia. And even if it didn't, my brothers and I were in a place where I couldn't even contact you. Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you like that, Miri."

Her expression softened throughout my explanation, especially when I called her Miri. A few minutes of silence later, she sighed in resignation. "Alright. I still don't forgive you for what you put me through," she said coldly. "But I can at least accept that things were out of your hands. Still, it's good to see you alive," she finished with a warm smile.

Returning her smile with one of my own, I said "Well, it's a start. So, what have you and Oriana been up to while I was gone?"

"Oriana is safe with a foster family," she explained. "She's living a completely normal life, and she's happy with it."

"Does she know about you?" I asked.

Miranda shook her head. "No, the less contact she has with me, the less of a chance my father has of tracking her down. Plus, she's being kept safe by my employers."

I had a bad feeling in my gut when I heard that. "Your...employers?" I asked nervously.

She nodded. "Yes. I work for Cerberus, an Alliance black ops group with the goal of advancing human interests. Not many really know about us, especially once we decided to drop off the grid." Her eyes widened as she took a step back at the furious look in my eyes.

"Miri," I said with complete seriousness, "Cerberus were the ones who tried to have my brothers and I captured. The ones who tortured us for years."

Shock was etched onto her face at that. "What?! But...but that doesn't make sense. Why would-"

"I don't know," I interrupted, "and I don't care. Some jackass called the Illusive Man made our lives Hell for **six fucking years**, and I don't exactly feel comfortable with you being with them." I said as she shook her head.

"It can't have been them, it could have been-"

"It doesn't matter to me Miranda, I saw their logos and I heard the name. Cerberus is on my shit list." I said.

"But there were no mentions of your names anywhere!" she said, obviously eating TIM's bullshit.

"Try looking up Projects Hunter, Titan, and Warlock. I'm sorry Miranda, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, hope we can talk under different circumstances next time." I said as I turned to walk when I felt her hand grab my own.

"Don't you dare die on me again cause when we meet again, I better get some answers." She said as I smirked.

"Miranda, with what I've been through, dying is the least of my worries." I said as I walked back to Wrex and Will.

* * *

><p><span>Kyle POV<span>

I walked through the Wards as I looked for the alley that Tali's in.

Where the hell is she?

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me.

"Sorry." I said extending my hand to help up whoever I knocked down when I saw who it was.

It was Thane FUCKING Krios.

"It is my fault, I walked into you." Thane said as I stopped him from moving. Maybe I can get his help.

"Have you seen a Quarian around here lately? Purple hood, blue visor, carries a shotgun?" I asked. His eyes seem to narrow before shooting wide open as he enters solipsism.

"She walks by, a look of fear in her eyes. Nurses her side, gunshot wound. "Are you alright?" I asked. She snaps her head in my direction, "Please, stay away from me!" she says before running off toward an alley." He said before snapping back to normal.

"I am sorry, I slipped into a memory of seeing a Quarian fitting your description." Thane said as I nodded my head.

"You mind showing me where she went?" I asked as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. She went down that way." He said as I held out my hand.

"Kyle Jameson." I said as he took my hand and shook it.

"Thane Krios." He said. I pretended to sound shocked.

"The assassin?" I asked as his eyebrows rose.

"You know of me?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I was told you're the best, and I need the best with what I'm doing, and that Quarian is going to help with my mission. I could use your help Krios." I said.

"What is the mission?" he asked.

"My brothers, our friends and a ground team from the Eden Prime attack are trying to prove a Spectre has gone rogue, and the Quarian, she has evidence that proves it." I said. His eyes showed he was thinking it through before nodding his head.

"I have been trying to leave the galaxy better than I found it. I am dying." He said.

Kepral's Syndrome.

Maybe Ghost can help him?

"I've known how it feels to be near death's grasp." I said truthfully, all the times I made a mistake as a Guardian, I paid for with my life. Ghost brought me back each time, and I learned from each mistake.

"My odds don't concern me. This rogue Spectre does. We should find the Quarian." Thane said.

"Then lets not keep her waiting." I said as he nodded his head and turned around to walk as I followed him.

Well, I got Thane Krios earlier than we were supposed to. I should probably contact Adam and the others and let them know. I contacted Will on our private comm channel.

"Will, it's Kyle. I'm still looking for Tali, but I ran into Thane Krios and got some help from him. He's going to be helping us now." I said.

"Really? Funny, we found Miranda Lawson in Chora's Den, and Adam and her are talking like they know each other." Will said.

"Huh, that's unexpected. Either way, we'll meet you at the Embassy." I said.

"There she is." I heard Thane say as I looked to see Tali.

Yep, that's her, all right.

"Alright, lets go." I said walking toward her.

"Hey." I said as she turned around.

"Are you the Shadow Broker?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No one meets the Broker in person, whoever told you that obviously set you up." I said. "Look, you have evidence against Saren right, well I need that evidence to prove him guilty of what he did. We'll help you out. Just say that we're muscle." I said.

She nodded her head slowly, trying to determine whether to trust me or not.

"Alright." She said as I saw the assassins approaching.

"Who are these guys?" the Turian asked.

"Hired muscle. Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" she asked.

"They'll be here." He said, running his hand up her arm.

She smacked his hand off.

"No way. The deals off." She said as the two Salarians raising their weapons. She backed up and tossed a mine right as Thane drew his sniper rifle while I drew my shotgun and ran into cover.

I saw Thane throw a Warp at the Salarian on the left as I throw a Lightning Grenade at the Turian. It stuck to him and burned his ass to death as he hit the ground. I aimed my shotgun to the next target.

But they were already dead.

"Huh, normally it takes me longer to finish a fight." I said to myself.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" Tali said, obviously pissed off.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" she asked.

"Kyle Jameson. This is Thane Krios. You?" I asked.

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. Thank you for helping me. Now about that evidence..." she said as I held up my hand.

"We gotta head to Choras Den and meet up with my team. Besides, I get the feeling you want some payback." I said. She nodded her head.

Well, time to go.

* * *

><p><span>Severo POV<span>

Hydra and I walk through the streets as we looked for Dr. Michel's clinic.

"So, when we get to the clinic, what are we going to do?" Hydra asked.

"We talk to Garrus and get his help." I said.

"Ooh, sounds interesting." A voice said as Hydra and I spun around, aiming our weapons at the voice.

No one was there.

"Come out." I said. I saw a cloak deactivate as I saw a woman in a black skintight suit with a hood covering the top half of her face, yet you could still tell she was amused.

"Didn't your mother teach you about manners?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Only use them when people aren't eavesdropping on my conversations." I said.

"Well, I heard you guys talking about a rogue Spectre, so I decided to listen. Kasumi Goto at your service." She said extending her hand.

Kasumi Goto.

I believe Adam told us about her. She was supposed to be the galaxy's greatest thief. But what is she doing here? Maybe we could gain her assistance.

"The thief?" I asked as her body tensed, yet her face remained cheerful.

"Yep, you a bounty hunter or something?" she asked.

"No, I am a Guardian. And my name is Severo Sortolo." I said as I shook her hand.

"Guardian? Interesting title." She said.

"You look like you need something to do, Miss Goto. We've heard of your skill set, and it could be useful with what we're doing. Assuming you're interested?" I asked. She grinned.

"Well, there is nothing for me to steal right now, so why not?" she asked, holding out her hand. I extended my own and shook hers.

"Do you know where we can find Dr. Michel's clinic?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yep, just follow me." She said as she turned around to walk. "By the way, who's your friend?" she asked.

"My name is Hydra-78." Hydra said. She stopped and turned to face him.

"From the way you're talking, I'm guessing you're an AI." She said as he nodded his head. Her face immediately brightened. "Well, this should be fun." She said as she continued walking.

We then got to the clinic as I heard voices.

"Wait, do you hear that?" I asked.

"Sounds like something's going down in there." Hydra said.

"Weapons out." I said as Kasumi drew a pistol. We then opened the door as we saw Garrus on the side while some thug was holding a red haired woman.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he noticed us.

"Let her go!" Hydra said.

Suddenly, a bullet hits the man in the skull as he falls to the ground. I looked to see Garrus with his pistol in hand.

"Take them out!" I said as Hydra fired several shots as they destroyed one's shields and killed him instantly. Kasumi fired an Overload into another's shields, allowing me to fire three shots into his torso.

"Perfect timing, you gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus said.

"What is wrong with you? You could've hit the hostage!" I said.

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted…Dr. Michel, are you hurt?" Garrus asked.

"I am fine, thanks to you. All of you." Dr. Michel said.

"Who hired these men? If you tell us, we will make sure it doesn't happen again." Hydra asked.

"They worked for Fist. They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from talking about the Quarian." She said.

"We've got the Quarian already, we need to get to Shepard." I said.

"I want bring Saren down as much as you do." Garrus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren is a traitor to the Council and a disgrace to my people!" he said.

"I think he's made his case." Hydra said.

"Welcome aboard, Garrus." I said extending my hand. He immediately shook it as we walked out of the room.

"We should probably head down to the Council chambers. The meeting was about to start when I was last there." Garrus said.

"I'll let the others know. Tune in to this frequency. Channel A34C99." I said as I contacted Adam.

"Adam, this is Severo. We need to head down to the Council chambers. The meeting is occurring." I said.

"Alright, we just took care of Fist. We're on our way. Kyle, you there?" Adam asked.

"I'm waiting by the entrance to the chambers with Tali and Thane." Kyle said.

"Alright, we'll meet you there." I said terminating the call.

"I'll drive." Garrus said as we got into a Skycar from the rental nearby. When we got to the chamber entrance, we saw Kyle sitting near the doors with a green skinned creature and a humanoid woman wearing a suit with a purple hood and blue visor. I then heard a door open as I turned to see Adam and Will getting out of the car with a giant lizard-like creature with red armor.

Alright, this is Urdnot Wrex, they agreed to help us, and what are we waiting for?" Adam asked Kyle.

"Door's locked." Kyle said.

"When has that stopped you?" I asked as Hydra walked up to the door.

"Point taken." Kyle said as he and Hydra grabbed the door and it open. Adam bent down to walk through as Will followed him, then Tali, Garrus, Thane, Wrex, and myself. I then heard Hydra and Kyle follow as we walked up the stairs.

"You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" I heard a voice say as Adam drew his hand cannon and pointed it to the ceiling.

BANG!

* * *

><p><span>Adam POV<span>

Everyone in the room snapped their heads toward my direction as I lowered my Thorn.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, I'm going to say that you, my Turian Spectre, are full of SHIT!" I said.

"Who are these fools? Arrest them!" Sparatus said.

"We're the fools with evidence, councilor!" I said as I stopped at the edge of the platform. "And if you don't know, these fools have names! Adam Jameson, Severo Sortolo, Kyle Jameson, Will Jameson, Hydra-78, Urdnot Wrex, Thane Krios, Kasumi Goto, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and Garrus Vakarian! Tali." I said as she opened her Omni-Tool and played the evidence.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! It has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit!" Saren's voice said throughout the entire room. Saren's hologram looked like he just watched his puppy get shot right in front of him.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Benezia's voice said.

"Anything you want to say, Saren?" I asked. He was now fuming with rage.

"You think this is a victory? That you won? YOU HAVE NOT WON! YOU WILL ALL DIE! I REGRET NOTHING THAT I HAVE DONE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND LAUGH AS I BUTCHER YOU TO PIECES! THEN, I WILL DESTROY EVERY COLONY YOUR PEOPLE HAVE BEFORE DESTROYING YOUR HOMEWORLD! AND AS THE LAST HUMAN BURNS, KNOW THAT YOUR PEOPLE WILL HAVE BEEN ENDED BY ME!" Saren shouted, as I aimed my Thorn at the hologram projector.

"Bring it, bitch. We'll be waiting." I said as I pulled the trigger, making his hologram fade away. I looked at everyone else to see that they were staring at me.

"See Councilors? Never trust a barefaced." I said. How come they never thought of that? Barefaced Turians can't be trusted.

"The evidence presented is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status immediately and efforts will be made to bring him in." Sparatus said.

"I recognize that other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia." Tevos said.

"Huh?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Matriarchs are Asari who have entered the final stages of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people." Tevos said. I tuned out the rest as I suddenly heard them talking about the Reapers. Sparatus started ranting when suddenly, I heard Hydra chuckle.

"Why? You want to know why?" he asked reaching for his helmet as he removed it to show the entire room his face.

"It's because they're machines, like me. They don't make mistakes. If they wiped out all life in the galaxy, they wanted to make damn sure no one found out about them. You think they're a myth? The Geth do not BELIEVE the Reapers exist. They simply KNOW they exist." He said as the entire room had looks of shock on their faces.

"You have an AI?!" Tali asked with shock and fury as she brought up her Omni-Tool. I immediately spun around and aimed my Thorn at her as Kyle drew his shotgun, Will drawing his Hawkmoon, and Severo drawing his Unwilling Soul.

"Don't you dare." I said.

"That thing is an AI! It needs to be destroyed!" Tali said.

"Don't you FUCKING dare try to destroy him, or so help me, I will rip you to pieces." Kyle said.

"He's serious, you try to kill Hydra, and he will kill you. Hell, all of us will kill you if you try." Will said in a monotone voice. He then looked at the Council as he waved his hand. "Someone has to go after Saren, might as well be us." He said reverting to his business voice.

The Councilors looked at each other before looking back at us.

"Commander Shepard. Adam Jameson. Kyle Jameson. Will Jameson. Hydra-78. Severo Sortolo. Please step forward."

What?

What?

WHAT?

WTF? This isn't supposed to happen, it's supposed to be Shepard, why are we becoming Spectres? Don't tell me there were cameras recording shit on Eden Prime.

"There were. And we've already received over a million hits and a fan site." Ghost said.

Fuck you, Ghost.

Slowly, I take a step forward, looking at the others to see they had done so too.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." Tevos said.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." Valern said.

BULL.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right-hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Tevos said.

FUCKING.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of the galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Sparatus said.

SHIT.

"You are the first human Spectres. This a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Tevos said.

No, I can't accept this.

"With all due respect, Councilors, Shepard deserves this, not us." I said.

"Why?" Tevos asked.

"Because we already have a title to go by. One that was given to us when we were brought back from the dead. Guardians." Kyle said.

"Impossible. No one can be brought back from the dead!" Sparatus said as I held out my hand. Ghost appeared.

"Ghost, I think you're better off explaining this." I said.

"Councilors, I am the AI known as the Ghost. I was created to assist the Guardians I chose. Clearly, the ones in front of you are them." He said. I can feel Tali's eyes burning holes in my head.

"Another AI? You're committing treason with this!" Sparatus said.

"They haven't been to this reality for a long time, Councilors, it's reasonable they'd forget about your rules." Ghost said.

"Reality?" Valern asked.

"I come from an alternate reality where your races and the races on the Citadel never existed. But there were other life forms. The Exos, and the Awoken were peaceful. Humanity discovered the Traveler during this exact year on Mars and prospered into a Golden Age." Ghost said.

"It was beautiful." Kyle said.

"Then the Darkness came." Severo said in his rare tone of hate.

"The Vex. The Cabal. The Hive. The Fallen. They all destroyed what we built. Vex took over Venus. Fallen started occupying Earth. The Hive took our Moon. The Cabal stole Mars. We were on the verge of death. Then, the Traveler created us. The Ghosts, sent out to find suitable Guardians to fight the Darkness." Ghost said.

"What happened?" Valern asked, obviously trying to get more information from Ghost.

"We'd search from all of our dead, and when we found a Guardian, we'd revive them." Ghost said.

"How would you revive them?" Tevos asked. I then took off my helmet as I looked at the Council.

"He'd search for the Light, and when he found it, he'd use that to revive us." I said, as Ghost glowed before separating himself to show a screen showing an environment that looked like Old Russia.

"This was me when I was searching for a Guardian." He said as the screen stopped at three bodies.

Kyle, Will, and me.

"There you are." Ghost said through the camera before a bright light flashed. When it cleared, it showed us getting up.

"Guardians? Eyes up, Guardians." He said as I looked at him.

"You're alive." He said.

He changed the footage.

Nice.

"I'm a Ghost. Actually, I'm YOUR Ghost, but no time to talk, I have to get you three to the City." He said.

"What? Where are we?" Will asked.

"You're in Old Russia. Come on, you need to get to the Wall." Ghost said.

"Wall?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, now come on." He said as the screen disappeared.

"Since that day, their lives were changed to fight for the sake of peace." Ghost said as Valern had his eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"His eyes show no change. He's either telling the truth or he's a very good liar." He said.

"What reason would I have to lie to you, Councilors?" I asked. I then teleported behind them, making them look around before turning to see me. "Why don't you see the truth for yourselves?" I asked looking at Tevos. She slowly nodded her head, understanding what I was asking.

"Relax, Mr. Jameson. Calm your thoughts." Tevos said as she closed her eyes. When they opened, they were black.

"Embrace Eternity."

SHIT.


End file.
